Can't Catch Me
by FluffyMustache
Summary: Dog and cat relationships. They're never going to change. Even when the roles are reversed, the dog can't be touched.


"I don't think Minsi is getting along very well with Sasha," Red Jessica spoke quietly, continuing to stare at the two animals who were in glaring match.

The crew stayed quiet…

"Nah, were just having a staring contest. Right, stripes?" Minsi replied, not taking her eyes off the large tiger.

Sash growled and glared harder, flattening her ears against her head and stepping forward.

She let out a surprised yelp when the animal she could easily overpower if she wished to pushed and forced her to step to where she had previously been.

"Alright, Minsi, that's enough," Jake scowled, walking toward her then picking her up.

"She started it!" Minsi barked, pointing to the teasing tiger. "Look, the cat's smiling!" she growled, jumping from Jake's grasp.

Minsi ran back to Sasha and leapt in front of her, causing Sasha to stop.

"Alright, Ms. Kitty, you think you're so cool?" Minsi tested, bopping the confused tiger on the top of her muzzle and swiping Sasha's feet from beneath her, not enough to harm her, but apparently enough to anger a tiger.

"Catch me if you can!" she snapped, before running in the direction of the hideout, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Sasha didn't move at all for a moment.

Was she just challenged by the dang mutt?

…

Suddenly her surroundings changed from dusty air and surprised kids, to the blur of passing trees.

Certainly she could catch up with the tiny brat easily?

Sasha looked up to find the wolf was only becoming smaller as Minsi put more distance between her and the angry tiger.

The heck?

She also saw Minsi was about to corner herself at the beach's edge.

Oh, yes.

She smirked and sped up.

It wouldn't be long before the little rat was in her paws.

Continuing the chase, Sasha knew it was only a matter of time before Minsi stopped at the rippling waves and was trapped.

'Alright she's about to stop.'

'Wait…'

'Why isn't she..?'

'Oh no.'

Minsi was yet to stop and Sasha realized just how fast she was going.

There was no time to stop.

Before. She hit. The.

"WATER!" Minsi suddenly screeched, diving into deep ocean.

Sasha was now the one who was trapped. She _hated_ water.

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

The only thought that crossed Sasha's head as she was forced to jump into the water.

She held her breath as she sunk into the water, then coming back to her senses, swam to the surface.

Minsi was swimming in circles around her and smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, man? Can't swim?" Minsi teased, staring at the soaking animal.

"What's wrong, dog gotcha tongue?"

'One of these days, I will _end _you," Sasha thought bitterly.

After Sasha was dry, she found the crew and Red Jessica running up with concern.

"Where's Minsi?"

Sasha's eyes went wide.

She thought Minsi had came out with her.

Jumping to her paws, she looked around franticly.

She saw no sign of Minsi.

Sasha turned to see Cubby on the verge of tears and Jake and Izzy looking sadly at their feet.

Had Minsi..?

There was only silence as Sasha continued to look around, a lump forming in her throat.

She immediately took back her sour thought from earlier and began to droop to the ground.

She lied down on the ground with her large paws above her eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys? Someone die or somethin'?"

Everyone gasped as they looked up to find a dripping Minsi with a silver fish clenched in her teeth.

"Well, anyways, here you go Ms. Kitteh," she said, voice muffled by the fish.

Minsi put the fish down at her paws then looked back to Sasha.

"Just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings," she confirmed with a smile.

Sasha shook her head wildly from side to side, relieved that Minsi hadn't… You know.

The three kids ran to Minsi and began hugging and petting her, grateful she was still there.

"Aw, I have no clue what's going on, but I feel so loved," she said happily, with no idea they though she had drowned.

"Ugh, well I'm beat. Imma go home," she yawned, eyes half lidded.

"So," she looked to Sasha.

"Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
